The core concept of Pulsed Insulin Therapy has been known for at least 20 years, by various names including Pulsatile Intravenous Insulin Therapy (PIVIT), Chronic Intermittent Intravenous Insulin Therapy (CIIIT), Metabolic Activation Therapy (MAT), and Hepatic Activation. In such therapies a patient's blood sugar is raised and lowered by about 50 to 75 mg/dL over a period of several hours by alternating between doses of insulin and sugars or high carbohydrates foods. Although the mechanisms of action have not been clearly elucidated, it is apparent from the clinical results that the technique has usefulness in treating diabetic implications, including blindness and other ocular manifestations, nerve disease, cardiovascular disease, diabetic nephropathy, and poor wound healing.
There are several patents and patent applications of relevance, particularly those to Thomas T. Aoki, including for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,579,531, 6,582,716, 6,613,342, 6,613,736, 6,821,527, 6,967,191, and 7,682,351. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Given the long history of these procedures, one would have expected that the treatment parameters would have been optimized long ago to produce the most favorable results. It turns out, however, that the known treatment parameters are insufficient in that regard. What is needed are systems and methods that produce superior results to those previously obtainable.